thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Draknir zo Ullhor
BIOGRAPHY Before Draknir: House Ullhor is one of the oldest and strongest of the Ghiscari houses in the Slaver's Bay. Draknir's father, Heizdehl zo Ullhor was born to Azhis zo Ullhor and Shazdolo Ghahnar in 238 AA. He married Melaqni Naznor in 259 AA and within a year had their first son Mesmer zo Ullhor. But, in 266 AA, bad time fell upon the family when Melaqni, Heizdehl's favourite mistress died in childbirth, giving birth to a dwarf named Azdis zo Ullhor. The child would have met its end if not for Heizdehl's love for Melaqni who passed away requesting Heizdehl to keep the child and love him. But this didn't stop Heizdehl from hating the child. In search of a wife, he married Deznarra Raaq, the greatest beauty of Astapor, at 267 AA, to get the support of the holiest family of Astapor and afterwards, Draknir was born. Early Life: Draknir was born to Heizdehl and his second wife, Deznarra Raaq, in 271 AA. He had a sister, later on, named Shogana. He was their first child but not Heizdehl's, who already had two sons. This meant that he would probably have to oversee his elder brother's trade as his assistant. But, this didn't stop Draknir from being ambitious. Having the taste of ambition and leadership from his father and being a beauty like his mother, Draknir wasn't ignored like the thirdborn of other Masters. As a child, Draknir was interested in knowing, and that meant knowing everything. He spied on his father and his subjects as they talked matters of importance and trade. He soon learnt to hide from being caught. As he grew up, anything important whether of common interest or matter of secrets that caught his ears became his targets. He started to sneak out of the pyramid through its various secret passages and maintained a different identity and appearance in the streets of Astapor, which were pretty dangerous for children of noble birth. In his younger years, he was tutored by trained Ghiscari slave called Kunzarr who taught him different subjects such as Astronomy, Mathematics, History, Geography and Languages. He would often go to his busy mother and learn about the different religions and the importance and greatness of their own religion in detail. Youth and Adulthood: As Draknir became a teenager, his father tutored him in trade and most importantly warcraft, House Ullhor's pride. But, one thing Draknir learnt before any other person, not even his father, that strength and money were not the only thing important for achieving something. There were many things that have to be achieved the other way, the more bent way. He later on established a branch of a spies and assassins in Astapor to get those things done, that have to be done the other way. Master Draknir, Leader of the Talon's of the Harpy: Sometime after his marriage to Melaqni, Heizdehl along with his brothers Hazkal mo Ullhor and Draknohr na Ullhor founded the Talons of the Harpy as a idea to unify the Slaver's Bay. But, it fell into decay after the War of the Graces. Heizdehl tried to revive the faction but accomplished very little. Heizdehl was ambitious but lacked the force to convert his ambition into reality. His last years proved to be crucial as his firstborn Mesmer was poisoned and died. He suspected Azdis for this and had him renounce his claim to any inheritance for him and chose Draknir as his heir. Draknir later investigated and found that a supporter of the Custodians not Azdis was responsible for murdering Mesmer. Upon becoming the head of House Ullhor, he left his old ways and became what a true Ullhor is, hard, commanding and persuasive. The greatest of the leaders are born to House Ullhor. Fate will decide if he is truly able to restore the legacy of his house. Timeline Portion 271 AA - Draknir is born to Heizdehl and Deznarra. 276 AA - Draknir is taught about the various subjects by Kunzarr. 279 AA - For the first time, Draknir spies on his father's meetings and is also able to sneak out of the Ullhor pyramid unnoticed. 289 AA - Draknir establishes a branch of spies in Astapor to spy on the on the actions of the other Good Masters. 294 AA - Mesmer zo Ullhor dies. 299 AA, Third Moon - Heizdehl zo Ullhor, Draknir's father, dies. 299 AA, Third Moon - Draknir is named the head of House Ullhor. Category:Ghiscari